As digital broadcasting is actively performed, a broadcasting station transmits main audio-visual content together with enhanced service data which is able to be used by linking with the main audio-visual content or independently from the main audio-visual content.
Under a current broadcast environment, an image display device at each home rarely receives a broadcast signal through a sky radio wave. Rather, the image display device at each home is connected with a broadcast receive device, such as a set-top box, and thus mainly reproduces uncompressed audio-visual content provided by the broadcast receive device.
Although the image display device at the home requires a specific input to control the enhanced service data, a remote controller, which controls the image display device, has a limitation in providing the specific input. In addition, in the middle of displaying a user interface used for the enhanced service data on the image display device, a user may be interrupted when viewing the main content.